Star Butterfly Got Engaged?
by Windrises
Summary: Star Butterfly starts having dreams about getting engaged, which causes a variety of feelings for her squire, Marco Diaz, and her ex-boyfriend, Tom.


Note: Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney animated show that was created by Daron Nefcy.

Star Butterfly was prancing around her room of the Mewni kingdom, while looking at something bright and sparkly, her engagement ring! She fiddled around with the ring. She tried to be careful with it, but it accidentally slid off her finger and landed on the floor. She went to the ground and said, "Alright wedding ring, where did you go? You're a non-moveable object, so I doubt you're purposely hiding from me." After spending a few brief, but embarrassing moments trying to find the ring, she finally saw it and put it back on her finger. She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness. That could of gone badly."

A guy in the shadows replied, "Hi Star."

Star screamed, "Ah!" She was so easily surprised, that she fell on her chair and the ring slid to the ground. She gritted her teeth and said, "I lost the ring again."

The guy calmly replied, "Don't worry about it, my dear." He picked the ring off the floor and gently slid it onto Star's finger.

Star felt a sense of relief, while saying, "Thanks." She paused, because she was still unaware of who she was talking to. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you?"

The guy replied, "It's me, Star."

Star responded, "No offense dude, but if you don't start giving out names, I'm not going to know who you are." She tried to get a closer look at the guy, but he was still hidden in the shadows. She asked, "Can't you step out of the shadows?"

The mysterious guy pointed to the fact that Star's lamp was the only light, that wasn't flickering. Star saw that and said, "Fair enough, but who are you?"

The guy replied, "Your fiancé, of course."

Star smiled and responded, "Thank goodness."

The guy replied, "I guess the lack of proper lights make it hard to tell who I am, isn't that right?"

Star had a mildly guilty look on her face, while saying, "It's my fault. I should be able to recognize who the love of my life is, even if he's shadowed in darkness." Star smiled, hoping her fiancé, would see that. During the brief seconds, where the lights worked properly, Star thought she saw him smile.

Suddenly, Star saw that things were getting brighter. Compared to the flickering lights, it felt like the sun was flashing in her face. She had a mildly annoyed and confused look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?" She opened her eyes and realized that it was a dream. She wasn't engaged and she didn't have a ring on her finger. She looked at her ring-less hand and sighed, while feeling disappointed.

Marco Diaz, Star's best friend and squire, walked into her Mewni bedroom, and said, "Good morning, Princess Star Butterfly."

Star looked annoyed, while saying, "Marco, you're supposed to knock."

Marco kept forgetting that. He paused and said, "Should I leave the room, knock, and go back inside?"

Star angrily asked, "What would be the point of that? Just remember to knock first, next time."

Marco noticed that Star was acting moody, so he had a concerned look on his face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Star instantly felt a sense of embarrassment. Could she reveal that she dreamed about getting engaged and was disappointed that she didn't have a wedding ring? She blushed with embarrassment and said, "Don't worry about it."

Marco replied, "Star, I'm not just your squire. I'm your friend, so if something's wrong, I'm not going to ignore that and not try to help you."

Star responded, "That's very nice of you, but it's hardly a big deal. I just had an odd dream."

Marco asked, "What kind of dream?"

Star said, "Nothing worth sharing. Let's not talk about it or talk about it, ever."

Marco replied, "If you say so." Star felt relieved that nobody had found about what she was dreaming about, yet.

The next night, Star was having another engagement dream. She dreamt that she was trying on a purple wedding dress. She showed the dress to her best pony, (Mewni's version of a best man), Flying Pony Princess Head. She asked, "How do I look?"

Pony Head asked, "You know what, Star? You don't look that mediocre."

Star asked, "That's it? No offense Pony Head, but I was expecting a slightly more flattering compliment."

Pony Head glared at her and said, "I'm your friend, not your yes-man."

Star replied, "Fair enough. Do you think he'll like it?"

Pony Head responded, "I'm sure he will."

Star had a doubtful look on her face, while saying, "It's not bad, but I don't know if he'll love it."

Pony Head replied, "Star, do you think your fiancé will dump you, based on what your wedding dress looks like? Do you think he'll be like, that's a mediocre dress! We are through!?"

Star sighed and said, "You make a fair point, Pony Head. I'm probably being silly, aren't I?"

Pony Head smiled and replied, "You sure are. That's why I need to be here. I wasn't expecting my comedy relief sidekick to get married, before me. Ah well. Maybe I should keep being a single pony, for life."Star's fiancé walked into the room. Pony Head started kicking him out, while saying, "Hey, you know you're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Don't you have any common sense?"

Star's fiancé nervously laughed and said, "Alright, I'll get going." He walked out the room, while sarcastically saying, "Star couldn't of picked a better ring pony."

While Star was dreaming about her engagement, she was sleepwalking. Marco heard a lot of footsteps, so he stepped into the hallway and found Star. He overheard her talking about getting engaged. He gently shook her, while hoping she'd wake up. Star partially opened her eyes, while asking, "Is that you, honey?"

Marco said, "Um, it's Marco."

Star fully opened her eyes and realized she was standing in the hallway, at midnight. She had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Marco answered, "You were walking in your sleep, while talking about preparing for your wedding."

Star had a highly embarrassed and shocked look on her face, while asking, "You overheard that?"

Marco replied, "I'm sorry, but I was trying to get you up, while you kept talking about getting engaged."

Star wanted to escape this humiliation, so she said, "Thank you, Marco. I better get back to bed." She ran to her room. Marco started heading back to his own room, while having a lot of questions in his head.

The next morning, Tom walked into the Mewni kingdom, while holding a bouquet of flowers. He was headed to Star's room, but Marco jumped to him and said, "Make sure you knock. Star hates it when people enter, without knocking first."

Tom sighed and replied, "Whatever." He whispered to Marco, "Has Star mentioned me recently?"

Marco said, "Not really. Have you two gotten back together?"

Tom straightened his bowtie, while saying, "No, but I plan on changing that."

Marco jokingly replied, "You might have some competition."

Tom angrily grabbed Marco and asked, "What do you mean?"

Marco looked nervous, while wishing he hadn't made that joke. He nervously said, "Star's been dreaming about getting engaged."

Tom replied, "This is bad. Either she wants to marry me or she wants to marry some loser. Either way, I won't win."

Marco tried to calm Tom by saying, "Maybe Star doesn't want to get married."

Tom replied, "Get real. If Star didn't want to get married, she wouldn't be dreaming about it."

Marco asked, "Don't you know what nightmares are?"

Tom put his hand on his chin and answered, "Good point. If Star is shrieking in terror, at the thought of getting married, that'd be great. Is she still sleeping?"

Marco replied, "I guess so."

Tom responded, "Okay then." He opened the door, without knocking, which made Marco facepalm. Tom overheard Star talking about a future wedding, so he whispered, "As long as Star's scared of getting married, I'll be good to go."

Star had a grin on her face, while still asleep. She said, "This wedding is going to be great. I was scared at first, but I've become the most excited person in all of Mewni."

Tom screamed, "No!"

Tom's scream was so loud, that Star opened her eyes and stopped dreaming. She felt embarrassed, that she had been having another engagement dream. She blushed and said, "I feel like such a fool."

Tom patted Star's hand and said, "You're no fool. Being a fool is Marco's job."

Marco defensively replied, "I'm a squire."

Tom responded, "Whatever." He looked back at Star and asked, "You were dreaming about being married?"

Star nervously answered, "I'm afraid I was." She paused, while looking annoyed, and asking, "You went into my room, without knocking?"

Tom said, "Yes, because Marco told me about your engaging dreams."

Star angrily looked at Marco and asked, "You told him about my embarrassing dreams? How could you do such a thing?"

Marco answered, "I just made a dumb joke, which led to a lot of chaos."

Star replied, "You can say that again." Marco thought about saying that again, but he figured that making another dumb joke would drive Star crazy, which was a correct assumption.

Tom raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you want to get married?"

Star blushed and said, "I'm not ready for something like that. However, when I wake up and see there's no ring on my finger, I feel sad."

Tom replied, "Well that's confusing."

Star asked, "Why are you here, Tom?"

Tom nervously chuckled and said, "I was hoping I could trick you into agreeing to go out with me, again."

Star replied, "Get out of here."

Tom angrily sighed and responded, "Fine." He punched Marco, on his way out.

Star nervously asked, "Are you okay, Marco?"

Marco tried to not make a big deal about how much his stomach hurt, while saying, "I'm fine. Are you going to be okay?"

Star sighed and replied, "I don't know. To be honest, I feel really confused. I'm not even in a relationship, yet I'm fantasizing about a wedding. Is that silly?"

Marco tried to make Star feel better, by saying, "There's wrong with dreaming about a brighter future."

Star smiled and replied, "Thanks Marco. I can always count on you."

Marco responded, "You're welcome. Besides, I don't really do anything that helpful."

Star shook her head and said, "No, you're a big help." She gave Marco a hug.

Marco blushed and replied, "Thank you. I better get going."

Star responded, "Okay then. I'll see you later."

Several hours later, Marco went to sleep and started dreaming. In his dream, Marco was getting on his wedding tuxedo. He looked at his parents and asked, "Do I look okay?"

Mr. Diaz answered, "Don't worry, I got the tuxedo at a half off sale. I can't believe you're getting married."

Mrs. Diaz replied, "Marco's bride got a lovely purple dress."

Marco asked, "Can I see what she looks like?"

Mrs. Diaz answered, "Not until the wedding."

Marco replied, "Fair enough."

Meanwhile, Star was having a similar dream. Her bridesmaid, Janna, had finished brushing her hair. Star asked, "How did you make my hair look?"

Janna answered, "Super stylish and gothic."

Star asked, "Gothic? This is a wedding, not a Tim Burton festival."

Janna shrugged her shoulders and asked, "What can I tell you?"

While dreaming, Star started talking in her sleep. She said, "I can't wait for the wedding." Meanwhile, Marco was in his room and was saying the exact same thing.


End file.
